Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of , , and Gamma Radiation. However, after a Gamma Radiation experiment went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that the Hulk could inflict, Dr. Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, the Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. Biography Early Life Robert Bruce Banner was born on Thursday, December 18, 1969. As he grew up, he started going by his middle name. Bruce met Betty Ross while in college where they both fell in love. They soon graduated and moved on to work together at Culver University as instructors.The Incredible Hulk Banner later met Erik Selvig, another one of the university's instructors.Thor Gamma Accident In 2005, Banner and Betty Ross were recruited by the US Army to work on a top-secret research project under the guise of researching radiation resistance called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. However, the project's true intention was to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth by making Super Soldiers using a combination of Bio-engineering and Gamma Radiation. The project was run under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross, the father of Banner's then girlfriend, Betty. A few months later, Banner became so confident in his work that, in order to prove his work's worth, he decided to test it upon himself. However, the combination of what was really a replication of the Super Soldier Serum and an above lethal amount of Gamma Radiation caused Bruce to undergo a violent transformation. The effects of the procedure caused Bruce Banner to develop the alter ego, the Hulk, temporarily transforming him into a giant, green-skinned, muscle-bound titan with incredible strength, but who posed very little intelligence and was driven by fits of extreme rage; however, his transformations were temporary. in the hospital after his first transformation.]] An enraged, nearly mindless Hulk destroyed the lab, hospitalizing his lover Betty, and crushing General Ross' arm. Banner tried to visit Betty while she was in the hospital, but her father made him leave and told him that if he refused to let Ross use the Hulk as a weapon, then the United States Armed Forces would come after him. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, and Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross, Banner went on the run. Three days after the accident, Ross met Banner in a hospital, offering him to take him to a lab in Maryland. Banner refused, though blamed himself for all the people he hurt, including Betty Ross. Banner ran off, prompting Ross to order his troops to chase after him, only to find that Banner was gone.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture The Chase Banner, while escaping from Thaddeus Ross' troops, hid inside a trailer, unbeknownst to the driver. When reaching the Canadian border, the driver was pulled over for a vehicle inspection. Upon opening the trailer, the border patrol officers found Banner and brought him in for questioning. Enraged, Banner transformed into the Hulk and tore up the freeway, before making his way to Canada. Meeting Nick Fury .|left]] While Banner was on the run, he visited a bar, not knowing he is being followed by Nick Fury, who was trying to find him and learn what General Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tried to earn Banner's trust by buying him a beer but he refused, saying he was "sort of a mean drunk." Fury continues to try to earn his trust, until he eventually tries to test his abilities by making two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear to be dating and that one was cheating on the other with Banner which made Banner confused about the situation. The other started to fight Banner, but Fury tried to act like he was going to help him, but Peterson punched him in the face.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files, Volume 1 This turned Banner into the Hulk and he went on a rampage. Fury and everyone else in the bar were surprised by his transformation. Fury tried to calm him down, but Hulk yelled at him causing nearly all of the glass in the room to shatter. Fury didn't move at all. Hulk then ran out through the wall. Two days later, Fury called a meeting for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, including Phil Coulson. He told them that the Hulk was only a secondary threat.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files, Volume 2 Failed Suicide Attempt Seeing no end to his run from Ross, Banner went up to Greenland to shoot himself. He shot himself in the mouth but transformed into the Hulk, who spat out the bullet.The Avengers Incident in South America In South America, Banner discovered a lost boy named Miguel on his travels through the jungle. Banner offered to help the child and take him to a nearby village for directions. Banner was soon attacked by Espinoza and his men, under the impression that he was a spy. After being beaten into telling the 'truth' and confessing, Banner transformed into the Hulk and destroyed the terrorist hideout. Emil Blonsky and his team later arrived at the village discovering a path of destruction left by the Hulk, whose whereabouts were still unknown. Searching for a Cure Brazil Banner eventually settled in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, working in a soft drink bottling factory that produced Pingo Doce while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend, "Mr. Blue". He also studied martial arts and meditative breathing techniques with a expert to help control his emotions and heart rate, and because of this, had not suffered a transformation for five months. After Banner was cut while working in the factory, his blood dripped into a soda bottle where it was eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. General Ross used this incident to discover Banner's location, and sent a team to capture him, led by Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transformed into the Hulk, Banner escaped Blonsky, and awoke in Guatemala. Going Back Home |left]] Following the advice of "Mr. Blue" to gather more information on the incident that started his transformations, in order to research a more effective cure, Banner traveled back to the United States. Upon returning home, he saw that a now-recovered Betty had continued working at Culver University and was dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson. He also met with his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a security guard to continue his research. After Betty visited the pizzeria and saw Banner, she later reunited with him and gave him the missing pieces of their research. Battle at Culver University .]] Emil Blonsky reported to General Thaddeus Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explained to Blonsky that the monster was Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky put it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteered as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He received a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Doctor Josef Reinstein for Weapon Plus. Blonsky led an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty Ross was knocked unconscious. The ensuing battle outside the university proves to be futile for Ross' forces and they eventually retreat, though Blonsky, whose sanity is starting to falter, boldly attacks and mocks the Hulk. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, Hulk crushed most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Hulk saved Betty from an explosion and escaped with her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest. Meeting Mister Blue Banner and Betty Ross then traveled to Grayburn College in New York City, where they met "Mr. Blue", a resident scientist named Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that could potentially cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation, while an overdose could kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote and was restrained and transfused with the cure mid-transformation, after being electrically induced into transforming; he was successful in returning him to normal. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a larger supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to immediately destroy the blood supply but was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Thaddeus Ross' snipers. Duel of Harlem on the streets of Harlem]] As both Banner and Betty Ross were taken into custody, a freshly healed Emil Blonsky, seeking the Hulk's power, demanded that Samuel Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's synthetic blood. Sterns warned that the combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Gamma Radiation in the blood would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "Abomination". Blonsky was less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administered the transfusion. As Blonsky mutated into the monstrous Abomination, he knocked Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative dripped into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. Seeking a challenge to match his new strength, the Abomination went on a rampage through Harlem. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Thaddeus Ross to release him. He jumped from Ross' helicopter as it hovered over the city, hoping the fall would stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded and after a brutal battle the Hulk managed to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he released his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapsed, and the Hulk fled the scene with the Army in pursuit. Running Again Gaining Control of the Hulk Thirty-one days after his fight with Abomination, Banner arrived at Betty Ross's cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia. He left Betty a note along with a necklace that he reclaimed after she had to sell it. Now more focused on gaining control over his transformations into the Hulk, and the Hulk itself, Bruce entered a meditative stance. His eyes turned green as he pushed his heart rate higher and a grin appeared on his face. Moving Countries Banner crossed the border from Pakistan into India. An incident involving some local mercenary bandits forced him into transforming into the Hulk and protecting local residents from the attempted terrorist attack.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative War for Earth , India]] Initiation Banner had been working as a doctor in Kolkata, India having not transformed for over a year. He was tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and was brought into the Avengers Initiative and asked to find the Tesseract. Attack on the Helicarrier ]] After meeting and befriending members of the team on the Helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark began research on the recently captured Scepter of Loki. He and Stark talked about the negative sides of their skills, Stark referring to the shrapnel in his heart and Banner talked about his constant fear of the Hulk's destructive powers. They also talked to Steve Rogers about what Nick Fury's true intentions with the Tesseract were. As they completed their work and waited for the information, Fury arrived, demanding to know why Stark had been downloading all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. ]] At the same time Rogers arrived, having discovered HYDRA weapons powered by the Tesseract. Natasha Romanoff and Thor tried to convince Banner to remove himself from the situation as they believed he was being manipulated by Loki. When the team began to spark unnecessary arguments, Banner became so annoyed due to Loki's influence that he unintentionally picked up the Chitauri Scepter. The team was able to snap him back to reality just as the computer located the Tesseract. Before Banner could inform the team of the Tesseract's whereabouts, the brainwashed Hawkeye led a team of mind-controlled soldiers into the ship and destroyed one of the engines, causing Banner and Black Widow to fall into the weapons cache room. ]] Banner transformed unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down; as soon as he fully became the Hulk, he saw Romanoff and gave chase. Although she managed to evade him for a long time, Hulk was able to catch up to her and throw her against a wall. Before he could kill her with another hit, he was intercepted by Thor. As Hulk's rage increased during his fight with Thor, he was able to survive direct hits from Mjølnir and throw the Asgardian across the room serveral times. At one point he ripped the wing off a fighter jet and hurled it at Thor. During the fight Hulk attempted to lift Mjønir, but even with his incredible strength, he was unable to move the hammer, which only increased his rage. As the fight got more more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were left with no other choice than to send a fighter jet to shoot at Hulk, as they feared he would destroy the Helicarrier and kill everyone aboard. When the jet began firing at the Hulk, Hulk's enforced skin was able to deflect the bullets leaving him unharmed. Outraged by the attack Hulk roared, left Thor and leaped at the jet. He was able to rip it apart in the sky causing it to spin out of control, the pilot attempted to eject, Hulk caught him and threw him across the skyline, fortunately, the pilot survived. Hulk fell to the ground as the jet exploded. He eventually transformed back into Banner and woke up naked in a warehouse where he had crashed through the ceiling. He learned that he had been watched falling by a security guard. Banner made sure that he did not harm anybody during his crash landing, the security guard asked him if he was in fact an alien, to which Banner assured him he was not, the man then told him he had a condition, which Banner could not argue with. The security guard gave Banner some new clothes and a motorcycle and Banner made his way back to New York to assist the Avengers. Battle of New York Banner returned to fight in the battle of New York and re-teamed with the Avengers, he apologized to Romanoff for attacking her earlier. He then finally revealed his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transformed into Hulk and took out a Leviathan with one punch, then aided the Avengers in the battle. Steve Rogers gave all the Avengers detailed orders on how to fight the Chitauri army, and turned to Hulk and simply ordered him to "smash", to which Hulk simply smiled and leapt into battle. Hulk threw himself at the Chitauri army, immediately killing many soldiers climbing buildings, using his incredible strength and leaping abilities he was able to leap high in the air and hit the Chitauri Chariots out of the sky. He also killed several Leviathan creatures, at one point battling on top of one along side Thor, together they killed it and as they took a moment to catch their breath, Hulk punched him across the room, getting revenge for their earlier fight. into submission]] Hulk entered the Stark Tower and threw Loki against the wall. Loki screamed at Hulk that Hulk was unworthy to fight him, not listening to the speech Hulk beat Loki into submission. Hulk left Loki, unable to move, and rejoined the battle. At one point Hulk became surrounded by Chitauri Chariots who all fired down at him together. As the battle looked almost hopeless, the World Security Council eventually sent a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flew the missile to the Chitauri's Wormhole, destroying the Chitauri ship and thus killed all the other soldiers. Stark was able to escape the closing Wormhole but his suit shut down in the process. Hulk caught Stark as he fell and brought him to the other Avengers. For a moment it seemed Stark had made the ultimate sacrifice and had suffocated in space, however Hulk roared in his face, waking him up. ]] Later, all of the Avengers silently ate at the Shawarma Palace.The Avengers Post-credits Scene They were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude After Loki was sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drove away in one of Stark's sports cars as the Avengers went their separate ways. Post-War Activities Freedom After fighting in the Battle of New York, Banner was able to show that he could keep the Hulk under control. Nick Fury made it so that Banner could move around in the world without being afraid of being arrested or kidnapped. A Therapy Session Some time after his battle against Aldrich Killian, Tony Stark came to Dr. Banner to talk about his traumas. But Banner fell asleep near the beginning of the session, so Stark told Banner more stories about his life, to which Banner again quickly fell asleep.Iron Man 3 Post-credits Scene Targeted by HYDRA Bruce Banner was mentioned by Jasper Sitwell as one of the numerous individuals who posed a threat for HYDRA's plan, as concluded by Arnim Zola's algorithm for Project Insight.Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Genius of Banner S.H.I.E.L.D. resorted to use many inventions developed by Banner that maybe did not have the use he intended to have, but were useful in other ways. For example, Nick Fury explained that he used Tetrodotoxine B, an anti-stress serum developed by Banner, to slow his heart to a beat per minute to fake his death following a HYDRA assassination attempt. In order to defeat Marcus Daniels, Leo Fitz used the Gamma Power Reserve designed by Bruce Banner to modify the stage lights of the Portland Symphony Orchestra to emit concentrated beams of light.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Banner created the Retreat, a place nicknamed "the house that Banner built"; it looks like a log cabin on the outside, but the inner walls have Vibranium lining. Inside, there is a Hulk-sized fist print in the wall. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Avengers Reassembled Banner received an apartment from Tony Stark in the new Avengers Tower. The team eventually reunified to take down HYDRA bases around the world. During this time, Banner developed a romantic relationship with Natasha Romanoff. at a party in Avengers Tower]] Some time later, the Avengers discovered the whereabouts of Loki's lost scepter, which was taken to a secret HYDRA lab in Sokovia. The heroes attacked the fortress protecting the laboratory, with one of them being Bruce, who helped destroying armored vechiles and bunkers defending the outpost. After the battle Bruce met up with Natasha Romanoff, what after touching each others' hands made Hulk calm down and turn into Banner back again. After gathering up and headed back to the Avengers Tower, Banner and Stark started decoding the secrets of Loki's staff, for the use of the Ultron Program. Once everyone left, JARVIS woke Ultorn up, who proceeded to eliminate him after telling about Ultron's meaning and existense. He accessed the internet and discovered the secrets of the Avengers, even the things they do not know themselves. He continued installing himself to a previously damaged Iron Legion robot and hacked bunch of other Iron Legion robots for his cause. Following after Stark's victory celebration at the Tower, the Avengers and guests played "Try to lift Mjølnir". Banner sat with Romanoff who opted not to play. When Thor expressed the people weren'y worthy enough, Ultron played a loud screeching noise trough the speakers, questioning how could they be worthy. Following after his speech that he had no longer" these strings holding him down", Ultron commanded his Ultron Sentries to begin their attack on the Avengers. Ultron began mocking the Avengers, following but Thor had enough and smashed the broken body apart. However, this did not stop Ultron, who in fact started mass-producing Ultron Sentinels and his placeholder body until he got his hands to Vibranium. After the Battle of Sokovia, Hulk is escaped in a Quinjet with cut off communitcations. Fury assures Romanoff that Banner is safe and alive.Avengers: Age of Ultron Personality The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. He supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. Bruce is compassionate and tries to avoid any situations where he may lose control and transforms. When he transforms, his personality regresses to a more child-like state and he has little recollection of events after he returns to his normal human form. In his earliest transformations, Banner appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho, and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. The Hulk gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection and demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others. Despite the savage state, the Hulk has some degree of memory. This was proven when after his fight against Thor, he still held a grudge long enough to punch him after they worked together. However, Banner has been shown that out of all the Avengers, he is the one they respect but fear the most. Even Romanoff, who is calm in almost every situation, fears him as shown twice when she pulled a gun on him in the hut when he appeared to lose his cool, but, in truth, he wanted to see if she was truly alone or not, and on the Helicarrier, when they were blasted out of the lab and he transformed and attacked her, showing terror in her face, very rarely does that happen with her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Bruce Banner subjected himself to a combination of a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum and an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation, in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. As Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. According to Samuel Sterns, the transformation is triggered when a electric pulse generated on the amygdala (when Banner losts control or the pulse is induced) increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. The Ross' reagent allows the cells to absorb the energy temporarily, which then abates, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to several minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Despite Banner's initial inability to control the transformations, he managed to attain some level of control through training and practice, and Banner's consciousness is buried within Hulk, influencing his behavior to a very limited extent. Now Banner is able to trigger his transformations at will, remaining angry in a controlled state, which allows Hulk to be much smarter and self-controlled in battle. **'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His strength allows Hulk to rip steel as if it was made of paper, to break vehicles with a punch, to stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, or to kill a massive Leviathan with a single punch. In combat, Hulk often uses his strength to throw objects or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies, such as when threw a human sized Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet away with just one kick or when he threw Loki around repeatedly while holding him by the leg. Hulk has never demonstrated a maximum output or limit to his strength, and very few individuals have been able to match his strength, such as the Abomination, who despite his greater strength succumbed to Hulk's when he endangered the life of Betty Ross, Thor, who was hit hard enough by Hulk to make his nose even bleed, or Iron Man, who had to develop a special "Veronica" armor to battle him in case of need. Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances, such as when he traveled from Brazil to Guatemala in a single night, covering at least from 1500 to 1600 miles in over 7 to 10 hours, or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap, or when he caught Iron Man in mid-fall when Stark came back through the Wormhole over New York City. **'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and fire causes much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. Hulk also withstood multiple energy blasts from Chitauri weaponry, extreme cold without freezing in the Arctic, great impacts from heights of over six miles and even Thor's blows using Mjølnir against him. He could also survive blows from the Iron Man Armor: Veronica with little to no discomfort. **'Superhuman Endurance': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human. His body counteracts fatigue toxins that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing Hulk to run and fight for a long time, and his enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. **'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical harm, Hulk is not invincible and can be injured. However, Hulk is capable of recovery from wounds that would be fatal in a human being, and is able to heal from injuries with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases. Abilities Bruce Banner's Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': In his Bruce Banner persona, Banner possesses a genius level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. Phil Coulson also compares him to . *'Master Scientist': Banner is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as biochemistry, nuclear physics and, especially, gamma radiation. His knowledge was even praised by Tony Stark, who said that Banner's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. Banner is also highly skilled in computers and engineering. *'Physician': Banner possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while in living in India. *'Martial Artist': Banner learned and meditative breathing basic techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. *'Expert Tactician': Over the years, Banner has become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government and military, using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop escape strategies. He has also become very skilled at going undercover. *'Multilingual': When he lived and traveled in South America, he demonstrated fluency in English, Portuguese and Spanish. He also demonstrated fluency in Bengali, as seen during his time in Kolkata. Hulk's Abilities *'Combatant': As Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often to use as thrown objects to strike distant targets, and sometimes for melee attacks or protection. Relationships Allies *Betty Ross - Former Lover *Leonard Samson - Psychotherapist and Friend *Stanley - Friend *Avengers - Former Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Collaborator and Colleague **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Love Interest **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (former) *Erik Selvig - Former Colleague *Samuel Sterns - Former Ally *Rick Jones *Helen Cho *Vision - Co-Creation Video Game Only *Red King - Enthraller *Caiera - Commander *Charlie-27 - Fellow Thrall *Beta Ray Bill - Fellow Thrall Enemies *Loki *Thaddeus Ross *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Chitauri *Ultron Video Games Only *U-Foes **Vector **X-Ray **Ironclad **Vapor *Enclave **Jupiter Leader **Ceres Leader **Minerva Leader **Vulcan Leader **Bi-Beast **Kyklops *Glenn Talbot *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon Appearances Behind the Scenes *An alternate opening sequence scene was shot for The Incredible Hulk, though it was eventually cut from the final draft of the movie. In the scene, Bruce Banner travels to Greenland to commit suicide due to his incurable Hulk transformations. Banner shoots himself in the mouth, which only serves to trigger his transformation into the Hulk, whose appearance destroys the glacier he was on. This scene is still considered canon because it is referenced in The Avengers by Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. **Additionally, within the deleted scene is a Captain America "easter egg" in the form of the silhouette of his body and shield encased in ice; though it is widely cast aside as a subtle nod anyway as it contradicts the continuity of the Cinematic Universe based on his placement. This is disregarded due to the scene remaining canon through spoken account and not by what is visually present in the deleted scene. *There are several noticeable visual differences between the Hulk in The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers, despite the fact they are both in the same continuity. The Hulk in The Incredible Hulk is slightly taller than he is in The Avengers, ''although this cannot be collaborated because the Hulk in ''The Avengers was hunched over. He is more slender in The Incredible Hulk than he is in The Avengers, and has darker green skin, and in The Avengers he has a shorter hair cut. Their faces are also slightly different. Much of these differences are because Mark Ruffalo is using motion-capture to actually play the Hulk, whereas Hulk was entirely CGI in The Incredible Hulk. As well, it's very likely that due to Banner's apparent weight gain (as Mark Ruffalo looks bigger than Edward Norton), the Hulk takes on a size and appearance based on Banner's physicality; therefore, in The Incredible Hulk, he would be "skinner" and taller, as opposed to The Avengers, being shorter and stockier. *Hulk/Bruce Banner is one of a few characters who are played by different actors in different films. The others are James Rhodes, Howard Stark, Thanos and Fandral. *In The Incredible Hulk, Bruce is given a mailed package with the name "David B." on it. This is a reference to the TV series , where the character was renamed to David Bruce Banner. *So far, Tony Stark has appeared in every Marvel Cinematic Universe film that Bruce Banner was in. *Mark Ruffalo was uncredited for his appearance in Iron Man 3. *To prepare for the role of Hulk in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Mark Ruffalo worked with motion capture expert Andy Serkis. *In the non-canon video game Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon, the Hulk is brainwashed by the Red King and made to fight in the arena on Sakaar under the name the "Green Scar". When the Guardians of the Galaxy chase the Red King into his palace to steal his piece of the Universal Weapon, the Hulk defends him alongside his fellow thralls Charlie-27 and Beta Ray Bill and their commander Caiera, but they are defeated by the Guardians. References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Avengers Members Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:High Body Count